Tanya Pavlichenko
Early Life Necros War Necros Modifications Tanya's Necros modifications are similar to those of most Revenants, the most obvious being the replacement of all four limbs with mechanical limbs. Inside Tanya's right arm is a pulse carbine, with a wrist blade in her left. There are, however, other less obvious modifications. For one, Pavlichenko's eyes are modified with an improved Necros optical system, giving her eyes a 10x variable zoom capability. Tanya's spinal cord has been modifed to speed up reaction times and her organs have modifications that improve their efficiency. Tanya's blood has been modified with Necros-made "black blood cells" that carry more oxygen. She also has a number of defensive nanobots in her blood stream that target any pathogens. Finally, Tanya has a Necros neural interface that allows her to communicate seamlessly with Necros technology. 134th Special Forces Operational Detachment Operation: PRIVATEER Operation: PRIVATEER was a mission in which the 134 SFOD was sent to board and take control of N-FFG-341, a disabled Legion-class frigate in hovering over one of the last pockets of Necros resistance on the mostly recaptured planet of (location pending). The frigate was well guarded, with a contingent of 4000 Necros Infantry, 100 tanks, 10 medium and heavy walkers, and two Tyrant Assault Super Walkers. The 134th was to smash through Necros line alongside the 3rd Armored Division, with UNSC Air Force providing support. Tanya advanced through the Necros lines with the rest of the squad (except for Kilgore and Eriksson) in a Crocodile IFV. The 134th and Third Armored smashed the Necros forces. After clearing the area, the 134th met up with a unit of IBSTs delivered by Groundhog APCs and entered the Necros vessel via High Orbit, Precision Entry launchers. The 134th and IBSTs entered the vessel and cleared it, starting from the bridge and worked their way downward to the hangers. Once the hangers were captured, UNSC reinforcements were inserted by Pelican and aided the 134th and the IBSTs in the capture of the ship. The vessel was later towed to a UNSC port and modified. The modified Legion-class Frigate was renamed the UNSC Trojan Horse and used as a stealth insertion vessel for UNSC special operations missions, including operations involving the 134th SFOD. Mental Report Tanya suffers from all of the usual symptoms of PTSD commonly seen in Revenants, including nightmares and flashbacks. In spite of this, Tanya maintains the cool, calculated, and patient attitude needed to be an effective sniper, being the third best shot in the squad, surpassed only by Mohammed Nasir Ibn La'Ahad and Michael Price. Because of this, Tanya often provides the squad with sniper support from a high vantage point, often joined by Price and/or Ibn La'Ahad. Relationships with others Pavlichenko is generally socially withdrawn, often seeming distant, even cold at times. She is generally on good terms with those who ther rest of the squad, but does not go out of her way to spend time with others. She has no real prejudice against the AUR races themselves, though she is among the considerable number of humans who disapprove of the Vorenus' political system because of it's dictatorial nature and harsh punishments for "crimes" such as sex outside of marriage and abortion, that seem trivial in her eyes. Favored Weapons Tanya's favorite weapons are two sniper rifles, either and M113 or an SRS99, depending on the mission. For medium range, anti-personnell combat in urban terrain, Tanya prefers the M113 Scout Rifle System, a shortened barreled sniper rifle firing the same 9.5mm round as the BR09 Battle Rifle. Tanya's M113 is equipped with a 10x scope and a bipod. For stealth missions, Tanya can fit a supressor to her M113 to silently pick off enemy sentries. For heavily armored and shielded infantry such as Demolishers and lightly armored vehicles such as the Necros Nemesis LRV and Reaver APC, Tanya uses an SRS99 Anti-Material Rifle, a weapon firing a 14.5mm armor piercing fin stabalized discarding sabot round capable of penetrating the armor of most light vehicles and some APCs. Tanya's SRS99 is equipped similarly to her M113, with a 10x Augur scope and a bipod. For closer ranges, the Tanya carries an MA6A assault rifle equipped with a SUCOG scope, a laser sight, a camera for looking around corners, and a grenade launcher. For a sidearm, Tanya carries an M33 Revolver equipped with a laser sight and smart link 2x scope. When the Necros are believed to have heavy armor in an area, Tanya also carries an M899 LAAW. File:Tanya_Sniper.png|Tanya Pavlichenko's M113 sniper rifle, equipped with a 10x Augur scope, supressor, and bipod. File:Sniper_3_mod.png|Tanya Pavichenko's 14.5mm SRS99 sniper rifle, equipped with 10x scope and bipod. File:Modded_MA6_.png|Tanya's MA6A Assault Rifle with grenade launcher and SUCOG. File:Tanya_M33.jpg|Tanya Pavlichenko's M33 Revolver. File:LAAW.png|An M899 LAAW similar to the one carred by for anti-tank defense Trivia *She is named after two WWII Russian female snipers Tanya Baramzina and Lyudmila Pavlichenko *This article has nothing to do with the deleted article written by Sgt.johnson. References